Tame Me
by NextNothingNew
Summary: A simple, impulsive act in the night unfolds into much more than either genius ever considered. Spoiler for L's real name. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

-1A/N: The song used below is Wish I Had An Angel by Nightwish. I am using pieces of the lyrics for this and the following chapter. This started as just another oneshot, but then developed into more…Tell me if it fit's the fic, please.

Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to it's creators; Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Unfortunately, so do L and Light. Please review & enjoy.

_Deep into a dying day_

_I took a step outside an innocent heart_

_Prepare to hate me fall when I may_

_This night will hurt you like never before_

_Old loves they die hard_

_Old lies they die harder_

_I'm going down so frail 'n cruel_

_Drunken disguise changes all the rules_

_Old loves they die hard_

_Old lies they die harder_

_I wish I had an angel_

_For one moment of love_

_I wish I had your angel_

_Your Virgin Mary undone _

_I'm on love with my lust_

_Burning angel wings to dust_

_I wish I had your angel tonight_

L's eyes flicked open at the weight on his shoulder.

_Light-kun, _he realized. The younger boy was on his stomach, splayed horizontally across the bed. L himself was flat on his back, body slack with the lack of focus. _Oh no._ He sat up, pushing with his hands, placing the support on his arms. The position felt foreign, due to his usual posture.

"Ryuzaki?" Light asked, looking up at him.

L glanced around, making sure nothing had unexplainably moved during the night. No, it wasn't even morning yet. When had he fallen asleep? How long had he been out? L turned his attention back to Light, who had his feet dangling from the bed edge. It was an uncharacteristic show that his guard was completely down. Or was it? Was it a trap? Perhaps it was an attempt to look harmless. If it was, then the effort was rendered utterly useless by the fact that both knew neither was harmless. Light wasn't dumb enough to try luring L into a false sense of security, because he knew L never dropped his guard.

_Almost never,_ L amended, taking into consideration the current state of affairs.

"Ryuzaki."

L jumped slightly; oh yes, he had been expected to answer. "Light-kun?"

"Are you still unable to go to sleep?"

_Am I still unable to what-_

Oh. Now he remembered.

_"I can't sleep."_

_On the momentous occasion that L had decided to actually go to sleep, he found that he _couldn't. _He had been going onto two weeks now, with a total of three hours and fourteen minutes of sleep. Even he had his limits. So when Light-kun had made his way to bed, L had followed without the slightest hint of hesitation. The chain hadn't even needed to pull on his wrist. After slipping between the sheets, he had made the revolutionary discovery that his mind _would not shut down. _Then, he had woken up._

Light stared, scrutinizing as he waited for a response. He pulled his legs under himself and folded them so that he was on his knees, then his right hand shot out.

L had time for two thoughts:

1) _Is he going to hit me _and

2) _Light looks quite exasperated._

Instead of his face, the hand landed, palm open, on the middle of his chest. As a direct result, L was once again staring strait up at the ceiling. He reflexively began to sit back up, but Light held him down with his hands on L's shoulders.

"Light-kun?"

The one in question edged over to seat himself next to L's head, on the right side. "Here. Close your eyes."

L's eyes widened in response. Then they _had_ to close, the main reason being that Light had just placed his hand over them.

"Is this some sort of attempt on my life, Light-kun?"

"It's 1:12 AM at night, Ryuzaki. Even Kira would be asleep."

Two fingers, the middle and index, tapped the area between his eyes, and the tips of them ran in light caresses from there to the end of his nose. L swallowed, his breathing sounding louder in the expanse of silence.

A near whistled _shhhhh_ came in reply from Light. "Relax, Ryuzaki." His voice wasn't necessarily deeper, simply spoken in a calmer tone.

The touches traced around his eyes, down to the corners of his lips, not quite kissing them with his knuckles. They tickled under his jaw line, back up to his cheeks. Light continued making the comforting sounds, indecipherable noises, kind murmurs.

L knew he shouldn't drop his mental shield so readily, but his concentration was ebbing. Light's hands felt cool, and the sensuous feel of his hands was distracting. A delicate resonance rose in his throat, the apprehension draining from his body. He let his head tilt to the side, first awareness, only to be followed by consciousness, slide away.


	2. Chapter 2

-1A/N: Good news! Below is the result of what happens when you write at random intervals through the school day. Chapter 2 was developed along with 3 & part of four. I hope the characters are a little more in character this time. Reviews.

Disclaimer: I have to say this every chapter, don't I? Death Note (and L and Light) belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Thank you. Below are the remaining lyrics of Wish I Had An Angel by Nightwish. I'll find a new song for the other chapters.

_I wish I had an angel_

_For one moment of love_

_I wish I had your angel_

_Your Virgin Mary undone_

_I'm in love with my lust _

_Burning angel wings to dust _

_I wish I had your angel tonight_

_Greatest thrill_

_Not to kill_

_But to have the prize of the night_

_Hypocrite _

_Wannabe friend_

_13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!_

_Last dance, first kiss_

_Your touch my bliss_

_Beauty always comes with dark thoughts_

_I wish I had an angel……._

_I wish I had an angel……._

_I wish I had an angel……._

_I wish I had an angel……._

Light's gaze traveled from the rising and falling chest, to the slightly parted lips, then finally came to a rest on the closed eyes. He felt a tension beneath his grip, and saw he had had his hand over L's. He pulled away as L's hand turned, palm up.

Light could see the thin blue veins just covered by pale, translucent skin. After some debate, while simultaneously attempting to ignore the blush that crept up his cheeks, he pressed his thumb over one, rubbing and forcing the blood into a backflow.

He changed position, down on his stomach for the last time.

_Should I?_

Light slipped two fingers, then two more under the back of L's wrist, his fifth coming to rest on the side. A haze had fallen over his mind, obscuring his judgment. He sighed and brought his mouth to the bared flesh, kissing the pulse.

Only then did it occur to him-

_The cameras-_

Eyes widened, the ability of choice returned, and he jerked back, shocked. Without preamble, his emotions swept away as easily as stray leaves, a single solution came to his clear mind: erase the tapes.

Then he realized two obstacles were in his path. Two obstacles that were undeniably not going to move.

1) He was chained to L, for one, therefore unable to act and

2) The tapes had passwords to access them, and the passwords were more than likely something impossible, like _L's real name. _

Light glanced from L to the computer, as if one would offer a resolution, preferable the inanimate of the two. Although, given L's current state, he was almost as inanimate as the computer.

_What would L do?_ He asked himself.

_L wouldn't have gotten himself into this stupid mess in the first place!_ He answered back harshly.

Light cringed. That was it. There was no action to take, no way out, no way out, _nothing he could do._

Overcome with helplessness - which he was not accustomed to - and anxiety - which he knew very well - he let himself collapse gracefully onto the bed, abandoning all hope, and coming to terms with one single fact.

He was screwed.

_Click click._

_Clickety-click._

_Tap-tap-tap._

_Click._

Light cracked his right eyes open, then shut it again. No. He was not doing this. Let L believe him unconscious. He had no desire to wake, lest disaster befall him.

_When did L wake up, anyway?_

"Light-kun?"

_Flinch._ He shifted under the covers to feign the state of half comatose. "Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Hm?" Light said again, which L interpreted to mean 'why?'

"You are presently taking an unusual amount of time to wake up. Usually, you are up quickly and do not lounge around."

Light sat up, biting his lip in a very L-like fashion, and then released it.

_Click click._

_Tap-tap-click._

_Tap._

"What are you doing, Ryuzaki?"

"Before I go to sleep-"

"-if ever-"

"-I review the day's videos. But because you temporarily set my insomnia to rest, I had not the chance." L said smoothly.

_-smooth-skin-soft-_

_Stop it!_

"And what's happening now?" Light asked, intentions hidden by half-hearted interest.

"It's breakfast. We're having chocolate chip waffles with powered sugar and strawberries."

"Who's 'we'?" Light snarled, then snapped his mouth shut. He was being sarcastic. He only did that when he got nervous. L didn't know that, did he?

_Dammit!_

L didn't answer anyway.

"Are you going to watch that all day?" Light tried again.

"I'm almost done. This is the beginning, more or less. I already watched the later footage."

"You-_did?_"

"Of course. I didn't remember all the details, so naturally I wanted to see what was going on while drowsy."

_Idiot!_ Light's mind screamed at him. _Of course he would - moron - why wouldn't he want to see what Light had been doing when L had only been partially awake?_

Light dropped his head and pressed his index fingers to his temples, more out of habit than because it was supposed to actually help a headache.

_Click._

"I see." He said into the ensuing silence.

_Click._

_Click._

_Click-_

"Are you going to _say_ anything?" He snapped sardonically. What was this? Trying to hasten along the confrontation? Had being chained and verbally beat by Ryuzaki incite his latent and dormant masochistic tendencies?

"About what?" _Click. _

Light stared at him incredulously. L noticed the expression on the corner window on the screen, and-

_-click-_

Light clamped his hand over L's, along with the mouse.

_That's enough of that._

A/N: Well, I'll work on the next chapter now, so it should be up by the end of this same day (3-14-07). There is a video on YouTube **which I did not make** called Death Note - Wish I Had An Angel by Nightwish. I listen to it while working, and so I guess this vid sort of goes with the fic?? Again, the vid is not of my creation, but I did fav and post a response on it. Please tell me what you think in the reviews. Critique's and compliments are _way_ too appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

-1A/N: Hey, it's the same day. I am looking for any possible songs and - hey, I just remembered one with a Death Note vid on YouTube. It's called Death Note AMV-Let You Down and I did not make that one either, although I did send in many comments under the name DarkAngelKisses13th. Perfect. To me, at least. Well, this chapter isn't as long as the last, but it is longer than the first. Off to work. BTW, the song is Let You Down by Three Days Grace.

So, with that out of the way, please read and review.

Disclaimer: Death Note is Tsugumi Ohba's and Takeshi Obata's, just as it always was and always will be. Because, you know, I'm _sure_ you all thought I owned it.

_Trust me_

_There's no need to fear_

_Everyone's here_

_Waiting for you to finally be one of us_

_Come down_

_You may be full of fear_

_But you'll be safe here_

_When you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me_

_I will let you down_

_I'll let you down, I'll_

_When you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me_

_Trust me_

_I'll be there when you need me_

_You'll be safe here_

_When you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me_

_Never want to come down_

_Never want to come down_

_Never want to come down_

_(Down, let you down)_

_I will let you down_

_I'll let you down, I'll_

_When you finally trust me_

_Finally believe in me_

L now knew it was very poor judgment, or lack thereof, to tease, taunt, or otherwise torment Light for prolonged periods of time. And also that clicking repeatedly on the mouse while holding a serious conversation ate at Light's self control.

_Perhaps_, he mused as he studied Light's expression,_ perhaps I should not have done that. _

L noticed he was, not for the first time, perched in his chair, legs tucked up with feet on the edge, appearing to have curled up there. His non-existent posture put him in a very vulnerable position. _I shouldn't have done that either, it seems._

Because now Light was leaning over him, his feet on the floor and his arms almost encircling L.

_I have miscalculated,_ L thought in wonderHe found his thought process could not move past that. What would he do? There was no need to defend himself; Light wasn't harming him. Light wasn't even _threatening_ him. L felt slightly uncomfortable, but was that grounds for attempting to place him feet in the middle of Light's chest and pushing him back? No, it wasn't. _How to tackle this unforeseen backfire…_

"Something the matter, Light-kun?" Oblivious voice, blank expression.

"You watched the whole tape of when we went to sleep?"

"Yes."

"The entire video?"

"Yes."

"And…"

"And what?" He saw a fine, faint blush tint Light's features. _I'm doing it again,_ he perceived off handedly. _I'd better end this façade quickly, before Light-kun becomes angry and develops a life long grudge. _He looked down at his hand, observing that Light hadn't removed his. The contact was creating heat and moisture between the back of L's hand and Light's palm. _Hm. Curious._

Also curious was that L found himself suppressing the need to breath louder and more quickly than before. _Hmmm._

One more _click,_ and he pulled up the window from last night.

L could guess, from Light's face, precisely what Light was thinking.

_'Well, this is a relatively quick demise.'_

L himself wasn't sure; was he blushing, or had all the blood drained from his face? He'd have to check the cameras later.

"Are you referring to this?"

The window was enlarged to fill the screen, revealing them at a very good angel from the camera in the upper corner.

They watched as Light and L entered, the two crawled into bed. L said something, Light looked at him. Then-

L fast forwarded through a total of three minutes of his sleeping.

-L woke when Light touched his shoulder, spoke. A moment passed.

L felt Light wince as they watched him shove L down onto the bed on the tape, and his grasp turned vice-like on L's fingers. He had to keep from inadvertently squeezing the mouse.

Back on the video, L had fallen asleep, due to Light's pleasant hands. He felt a little bemused as he saw his head tilt to one side, an obvious sign of unconsciousness.

Another moment, and then Light tracing something on L's wrist, L wasn't sure what yet, but he'd have to ask Light later. But he was tracing it on L's wrist-

Light suddenly dug his nails into, fortunately for L's hand, the mouse pad underneath it.

-and bringing his lips to-

"Light-kun!"

There was a definite _slam!_ and then a scrambling motion, followed in succession by rapid _click_ing, which L was sure would have driven Light up the wall, had the given situation not forced him to swallow his heart.

The screen went blank.

"Light-kun!" A squealing Misa latched onto Light's arm, nearly flinging him off balance, which would in turn have flung L down as well.

"Ryuzaki-san, Misa's back from her photo shoot." Matsuda called as he entered the room.

_Damn them all, _L thought for just a moment, one irrational moment, venomously, fleetingly. Then his rage died, leaving him to wonder why on earth he had lost it. He'd have to put it in a mental file somewhere and analyze it later; surely an answer would come.

It occurred to L what Misa _might_ have done, had she seen the rather awkward, but none the less impacting, footage.

Maybe he should have left it on a little longer.


	4. Chapter 4

-1A/N: Um, so, hi there. The song is now Come Cover Me, by Nightwish. I hope you like it. I'm already working on the _next_ chapter, because I don't dare stop, for fear of loosing my inspiration.

Disclaimer: Considering the fact that Death Note (And L & Light) belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata, and I am neither Tsugumi nor Takeshi, Death Note cannot belong to me. Thank you and good night. BTW, the code down below is accurate. I looked it up.

_  
Cover the night with your love  
Dry the rain from my beaten face  
Drink the wine the red sweet taste of mine_

Come cover me with you  
For the thrill  
till you will take me in  
Come comfort me in you  
Young love must  
Live twice only for us

For me  
For you  
Time devours passion's beauty  
With me  
With you  
In war for the love of you  
(Tonight any dream will do)

Not a world but your fine grace  
Seduction in sleepwalker's land  
November dressed in May on your face  
Holding us now the love cropper's hand

_Come cover me…_

Maybe he should confess his love (?) to L in front of Misa. It was quite the appealing prospect, if not tactful. This was for two reasons.

1) He would get Misa to stop hanging on him and

2) The humiliation, fear, courage - the _effort_ it would take to say it would be well worth Ryuzaki's reaction.

He turned the computer on as Misa cheerfully chattered. _I wonder if her face muscles ever get tired from holding that perpetual smile…_

"Light! Light! Misa missed you _so _badly today!" She smiled, and he was reminded that although she was the second most insufferable person he'd ever met - Ryuzaki being the first, obviously - she was a good girl.

"Well, I'm always waiting. Here."

"For me?!"

_For hell._ He couldn't bring himself to lie, so he simply smiled instead and opened his e-mail.

She snuggled up against his arm, accidentally bumping the chain. She frowned at it. "Ryuzaki, why did you have to _chain_ yourself to him?" She whined, not for a change of pace. She had never really liked the chain in the first place, and it still didn't sit too well with the model. "I mean, Ryuzaki, you are taking away Misa's Light!"

_Click click click. _"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I never have any time with him!"

"You're here with him now." _Tap._

"Not the same! Not the same! We're never alone!"

"My apologies, but that still doesn't answer the question."

"Misa and Light are rarely together because he's always here with you! In fact, he spends more time with you-"

For the first time that day, there was a series of overlooked _click_s. Without turning his head, Light knew by the pause in speech, however brief, L had received his e-mail. One of the most pleasing aspects of the keyboard, Light know knew, were the '.' and '-' that enabled him to use as dots and dashes. Very useful.

- - - - - - - - - -

L didn't bother to dignify Misa's pitiful and off color accusation with a response. He also refused to acknowledge that his silence was because he didn't _have_ a response.

But what made him actually hesitate was the rapid clicks of which he was not the origin of, for once. They had a pattern to them, the sounds, but he couldn't place it. _They mean something, I know that, but what?_

_Click click click tap tap tap click click click. Click click click. Click. Tap click. Tap click click. Tap tap. Click click. Click click click. Click tap. Click tap. Click tap tap. Click tap. Tap click tap tap. Tap click. Tap tap tap. Click tap tap. Tap tap click click tap tap. Click tap click click._

A flicker on the screen alerted L to an e-mail. Percentage that it was from Light…his mind scrolled through and dismissed numbers…_ninety-six_. He studied the unusual message. _S…e…n…d…_ L ran through the memory bank of the left hemisphere of his mind, recalling each dot and dash that correlated with whatever letter. In just a few seconds, he was done.

_SOS. Send Misa away now, L_

_Really, Light-kun, Morse code? _L mused as he typed back a swift reply. _Amazing…he even added a comma. And then he forgot the period._

- - - - - - - - - -

Misa was still clinging to Light, who was dredging up every ounce of patience as he watched the computer, as if it suddenly might speak to him. Oh, if only. He would have taken the computer over Misa right then.

_Flash_. He blinked, eyes breaking down the two encoded letters L had sent to him.

- - - - . -

OK. A short and simple answer. To the point. _Fine._ The quicker it would get rid of Misa, then.

"MisaMisa!" A cheerful, though not as cheerful as the gothic cheerleader herself, call came. Ah-ha. Matsuda.

"Yes?" Misa said, rocking back on her heels to see around the door frame.

"Your manager e-mailed me, and you're having tea with the up and coming MikaChan, the new model? We gotta get going." The young officer was pulling on his jacket, which, if his memory served correctly, he could have sworn he had just removed.

"Oh, MikaChan?! I've wanted to meet her!" Misa hugged on Light's arm. "Bye-bye, Light. Misa loves you, but Misa has to go have tea!" She bolted out the door, past Matsuda, who stumbled gracelessly after her.

Light turned a rather startled face to L. "MikaChan?" He asked, distinctly skeptical.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I set up a lunch date between the two. Their managers actually have no knowledge of this." L bit his thumb, feeling slightly sugar deprived. He hadn't had his coffee yet, now that he thought about it. "Would you like coffee, Light-kun?" He inquired, sliding his feet off the chair and onto the floor.

The auburn youth before him looked mildly perplexed, as if brought out of a daydream. Then his eyes sharpened to their regular luster, his face transforming into a near angelic, courteous smile. His voice clashed horribly with the projected serenity. "I…wh - er, yes?" His smile fell, only to be replaced by an amused and somewhat mystified expression.

As L stood and ambled off in the direction of the kitchen, something jerked his arm.

_Oh._

He looked back to see Light had tripped a little, in turn pulling on the chain. L paused in his sugary expedition, and let his gaze fall on Light. He knew Light tended to become unnerved if L did this; that was exactly the reason why he did it - for Light's reactions.

He gnawed on his thumb again, wanting to drag the young man he was attached to across the floor in order to reach kitchen as well as provisions that contained a high glucose content. This was an impulse that fought bravely the feeling of contentment that filled him.

A little less than half the time, L convinced himself that his constant speculations of Light was pertinent to the Kira case. The other, yet equal, amount of time he found he hadn't even meant to slip into one of his intent stares and watch the youth. Whatever time left, he silently confessed to himself that it was because he at least found companionship in Light, and enjoyed seeing how the fellow genius handled himself in difficult situations, as well as compare his actions to what L would have done.

They wandered into the kitchen, and L found himself in front of the brewing coffee pot. He really needed his coffee; without it, he might do or say something foolish. A delicate clack told him that Light had set the sugar bowl on the counter next to him, and then the creamer.

He grabbed two white mugs and handed one to Light, while methodically filling his own. He touched his thumb and point fingers to the lid and lifted it off the bowl in a delicate fashion. _One cube, two cubes, three cubes, four cubes, five cubes, six, seven…eight….nine cubes. _He tipped the creamer into the mug next. _There._

A thought came to mind, and as he sipped the caffeinated drink, he wondered how to phrase himself. His glance caught on Light's preparation of his own coffee. _Ugh. No sugar, barely any cream…_L knew Light wasn't a fan of sweets in general, but he couldn't grasp how he managed to swallow with that hot, bitter taste in his mouth.

"Light-kun?"

Russet eyes flicked up to meet his own. "Hm, Ryuzaki?"

"So, what urged you to kiss my wrist whilst I slept?"


	5. Chapter 5

-1A/N: Okay, I didn't do this one in school, I created this chapter when I got home, but I did make a few notes and lines in school, knew the song I wanted, and had been contemplating it _all day._ So, the song is Teardrop by Massive Attack. The video I did not make on YouTube is called Mirror On The Fire.

Disclaimer: Did I say Death Note was mine? No, I didn't think so, 'cause it's not. Enjoy.

_Love, love is a verb_

_Love is a doing word _

_Fearless on my breath_

_Gentle impulsions_

_Shakes me makes me lighter_

_Fearless on my breath_

_Teardrop on the fire_

_Fearless on my breath_

_Nine night of matter_

_Black flowers blossom_

_Fearless on my breath_

_Black flowers blossom_

_Fearless on my breath_

_Teardrop on the fire_

_Fearless on my breath_

_Water is my eye_

_Most faithful mirror_

_Fearless on my breath_

_Teardrop on the fire of a confession_

_Fearless on my breath_

_Most faithful mirror_

_Fearless on my breath_

_Teardrop on the fire_

_Fearless on my breath_

_Stumbling a little_

_Stumbling a little_

L attempted to subdue the gleeful emotion that surged through his very being, but could only accept the undeniable conclusion.

Light's face was so completely worth it.

Worth L's own discomfort, his own baffling feelings, ones he had yet to even identify.

All he knew was that it was all worth the faint blush that highlighted Light's cheeks.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Well, that's not good, _Light thought. And then, _what! _"I…uh…" He stopped. What had happen to his cool demeanor, his eloquent words? After gaping at the socially damnable investigator in front of him, Light shut his eyes, fully aware that L was watching him as he tried to regain his calm, not to mention his nerve. _Breath slowly…deep…count back from three…_There. He was fine. One characteristic epiphany was not enough to stop him. He had a plan, more or less, and stammering, blushing, or any mutilation of his language was not included. "I believe, Ryuzaki, that when I saw that you were asleep-"

L was watching him with his full attention, his expression clueless, but Light knew better.

"-I realized some feeling akin to attachment for you, and possibly-"

Light's mind rushed through every word he'd even learned, trying to find another one to substitute for 'attraction'.

"-enticement, and-"

"Enticement, Light-kun?" The one he might just possibly love interrupted.

"Well," Light made a motion with his hand, "appeal. Charm. Desire. Interest. _Attraction, _Ryuzaki." There. He'd said it. Even Ryuzaki had to face it now, instead of acting oblivious. The idea that L couldn't hide behind his mask of naivety, part of which Light knew was real at times, bestowed immense pleasure in him.

Now that the weight of the burden had been partially dumped onto L's shoulders, whatever apprehension he had possessed was gone.

- - - - - - - - - -

The young man before him, his classmate, rival, fellow genius, Kira suspect, friend, and whatever else he was to L had to have had a sort of revelation, because his eyes shone with new found confidence, and his voice was filled with daring.

"I suppose your…susceptibility was what made me act so impulsively." Light was baiting him with that sentence. "I hadn't remembered that the cameras were there at the time, I was too preoccupied with you." His words were not lies, but they didn't hold the usual sweetness of one who confesses their love to another. But they were true.

Who was L to back down?

_A challenge._

- - - - - - - - - -

By steeling himself so efficiently against any emotional damage, Light knew he would be able to say what he wanted to say, even if he wanted to back away and run from L at the moment. Not that the other wouldn't follow; they were chained together, after all. He pulled away from the train of thought. _And by speaking so audaciously, he won't be able to one up me, either._

Black eyes with charcoal rings below them stared lifelessly back. "So, Light-kun, you are stating that you are otherwise afraid to act upon your feelings if I am not unconscious. Is that it?"

Not the response he was expecting. He didn't know what he had _expected_ - this was Ryuzaki, after all - but it certainly wasn't _that. _He found himself gritting his teeth, but was too - he didn't even _know_ what - enraged, disappointed, ashamed, relieved, _what the hell ever._

_"Fine."_ He hissed, face scarlet with - again, _something - _and his hands clutched L's sleeves, the infuriatingly appealing form crashed against the counter behind him, coffee abandoned on the floor. His mouth came down on L's unprepared lips, which, if Light had heard correctly, had been in the process of speech, and kissed. Finally, somewhere to vent, among other things. L had gone rather rigid, possibly from shock, and Light took advantage of his motionlessness to draw him near, away from the counter. Light knew that had to have hurt.

There was no fight, no resistance, no opposition to the contact, which had gone from fierce to a much softer touch almost instantly. His mouth was completely uncompromising, neither pressing back nor pulling away. Maybe Ryuzaki really had slipped into shock. Light shifted, his right hand sliding from L's arm, which wasn't being used at the moment, to the small of his back. He massaged the area the counter had hit, but the kiss still didn't progress any.

The wide eyes had changed to a little less shocked to something near-impassive, save for the nameless emotion that lurked behind the obsidian orbs. Then, just the faintest, possibly timid, push was returned. It was oddly weak, tentative, timid - not like L at all. The sealed lips parted a little, and Light let his inexperienced tongue shyly touch under the curve-

A door not too far away _bang_ed open. "Light-kun! Ryuzaki-san!" The familiar voice of his father reverberated tauntingly. It was followed by footsteps of more than one person.

A second struggle ensued, the sounds of Light's hands slapping and slipping off the counter mixing with a stumble, and a series of _thud_s.

"Light? Ryuzaki?" Yagami-san entered, flanked by Aizawa and Matsuda, who had apparently come back.

They had returned to the task force premises to find L and Light both on the floor.

Light scowled at the floor. _It figures _was written all over his face.

L blinked, looking as if he thought _hey, when did I get down here?_

A/N: Well, there's the first love scene. Sort of. Kinda. Don't worry, there will be more, but I will keep them tasteful and as in character as I can. Damned interruptions. First Misa, now dad…

But, neither L nor Light have any luck as far as relationships go. Cocks head to the side, smiles briefly That's the way it is here. FYI; Light was not pleased to find himself in such a place like that of the floor. Not pleased at all. L was torn between laughing at himself…and laughing at Light. I thought the above lyrics would fit them quite nicely. Correct me if I'm wrong. Reviews requested, as they make me happy.


	6. Chapter 6

-1A/N: So. I'm back. Well, I only missed a day. The song is Vindicated by Dashboard Confessionals. I changed the lyrics repeatedly, it took so long to decide. I'm trying to make sure the story isn't moving too fast, because given their caution, it would be too OOC. So, please tell me if I am doing a good job.

Disclaimer: They. Are. Not. Mine. Death Note and L and Light all belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. The story below, however, is mine. Thanx.

Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye

And roped me in  
So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing  
I am captivated

_Chorus_  
I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along

And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intentions  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me so isolated, so motivated  
I am certain now that

_Chorus_

So turn  
Up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment, fall forever  
Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current  
So let me slip away _3x_  
So let me slip against the current  
So let me slip away _4x_

_Chorus_

Slight hope  
It dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption... 

_Well,_ Light thought, eyes shut tightly,_ this is nice. I suppose, it could have been worse._ He directed his gaze from the inside of his eye lids to the dark haired maverick at his side, more or less. _At least he didn't hit me. Or reject me. Or take out a restraining order. Or tell my dad._ Light made a list of all the things that could have gone wrong, and was pleased to find it was significantly longer than the list of things that _had_ gone wrong. Now what _had_ actually gone wrong? _We were interrupted._ That happened way too often to faze him, though. _I might have bruised his back - a little. _He could make up for that later though; it wasn't the first time they'd been a little rough with each other.

"Light-kun?"

Light suppressed a small flinch. "What?"

"You've been staring at me for a while now. Something you want to say?"

Ah, if only they had been at their computers, this would only be a little nerve wracking. But they were with the rest of the task force, who were now staring at them. Damn his luck, or lack there of. The good luck, mind you, he had plenty of the bad. His mind brought up a number of excuses. "Not really, I was just-" Staring at you, imagining your body, torturing myself, "-thinking." There. That was acceptable. Ryuzaki would get the hint.

"About what, Light-kun?"

And then he would completely ignore it. "The case." Maybe he'd pick it back up.

"Care to share?"

And then throw it away. "…I haven't found anything, I was just mulling over it." Shut. Up. You evil, little sadistic freak whom I may or may not love. Well, that said a lot about him, didn't it?

"I see." _Ugh!_ He was using that voice, the one where he was profiling Light to be Kira.

The task force were _really_ staring at them now, quite patiently. It was a good thing Misa was busy, or else she would have inquired as to their behavior. The task force, however, were a little more sensitive to matters between the two young men, and knew when to keep quiet. Well, mostly.

"Did you two have a fight?" Matsuda asked, setting down his coffee, wide eyed and ignorant as usual.

"Nn…" Light heard L say, and he found himself wondering at the odd one's manners, and how he commanded even Light's respect, as well as many other's whose age far surpassed his own. "Not really a fight."

"Not really?" Matsuda asked. "What do you mean 'not really'?"

"Just a-"

"Conversation." Light said, wanting to end this _now._ "Just a talk, is all. No fight, not this time."

"Surprisingly." L successfully ended it, whether or not he did it on purpose.

And he had _not_ been gaping at L.

_Click clickety click click-_

The words_ make it stop_ came to the hyperactive mind of Light, who was not quite asleep, but not quite awake either. He wished his indecisive mind and body would work together and choose one. The sound of taping keys, all the product of an insomniac, had been going on for little more than four hours.

_Click click tap click tap click click click tap click-_

Silence.

Light frowned, craning his neck, then turning around entirely, to see his love interest.

The computer screen cast a white glow over even whiter skin, black locks of unruly hair taking on a silver hue at some places. His eyes were closed, his hands both placed on his knees, toes just barely on the seat edge. His breath came in soft huffs, slow and regular, occasionally disrupted by a single deep inhaling, before returning to routine.

Light opened his mouth to say something, found his voice stuck in his throat. _Ahem._ "Ryu-Ryuzaki?"

Nothing. No sign of acknowledgement whatsoever.

Light licked his lips, bracing his hand on the chair's back as he stood. He willed the chain to be as quiet at possible, not wishing to wake the sleeping - sleeping! - older boy. He moved achingly slow until he was in front of L, not a foot away. Then he knelt in front of him, memorizing the contours of his face. High cheek bones. Nicely shaped nose. Not quite thin, pale lips. His eyes. Hm.

Light reached up, resting his elbow on the seat edge between L's feet, touching his thumb to the region below closed eyes. Skin several shades darker was soft to the digit he pressed there. He pulled back his hand and bite at his finger with his teeth and tongue, making it less dry - but not wet. L's lashes tickled, black and long. Light had never noticed Ryuzaki's lashes; he was more focused with the bags under them. _I wonder how long he's had those._

Light stood again, wincing as his back actually cracked, hoping L wouldn't wake. It was a small sound, nearly inaudible, but it was almost expected that anything less then silent could wake the other youth. _Well, he's not as young as me. Older, at least three years._ Or maybe not. He might be only one year older, but Light had no way of knowing for sure. If he asked, L would take it as him trying to figure out his identity.

He bite his lower lip, then circled around behind L, who was still curled up on the chair. He hesitated, casting a nervous look at the camera that watched them - more him - then slid his arms around L. His fingers came in contact with warmth, body heat radiating though the white shirt. He skimmed his palms over L's chest, wanting the chair to not be in the way. _If only they hadn't have come, maybe something more would have happened, _Light thought wistfully, running his hands over L's shoulders. A contemplative expression settled on his face. _Does this mean I'm gay?_ He wondered._ Hmmm…maybe. Possibly. I could be bisexual, I suppose._ Had there even been a women who aroused…well, anything in him? _Not really,_ he answered. Except vexation. He'd just assumed he was strait because no one else had ever given him reason to think otherwise.

He rubbed Ryuzaki's shoulders, squeezing the muscles in his neck gently, before he snagged his chair - opportunely with wheels - with his foot, pulling it until he could sit down, directly behind L. He locked his arms around his neck, leaning on the chair back. A candy and cinnamon like scent, tinted with coffee, drifted to his nose, and he inhaled. Ah ha. So this was what L smelled like. The though had never really crossed his mind, despite the time it dedicated to aspects of L.

Like his height, which was kept secret by his posture. His name, covered by aliases. His weight, concealed by baggy, loose clothing. Light would have to ask L about the normal facts, once he was cleared of being Kira. Not now, or if it was now, not all at once, or else L might pass out from suspicion. That would be nice; then Light could catch him.

Speaking of…

Light pressed his forehead against the section of L's back that showed above the chair, right between the upper part of his shoulder blades. He was about to address the matter with only himself, when he was sidetracked by the very defenseless and very exposed back of L's neck. He stopped, and then nestled it, his mouth coming in quick and chaste touches, smiling faintly.

"Mmm…Light-kun?"

_Uh oh. _He considered, then kept his lips to the temptation that was currently under them. "…yes?" It had taken some effort to force the words - word - through his teeth.

"…nothing."

_Huh? _Light didn't move, he was too confused. That, and he didn't really want to move away from L anyway. But, still, that was all? The moments passed on by, unconcerned with what they held, and Light decided to break the lull. "Um, is that all?"

"What else is there to say?"

A rhetorical question. Did L even posses such human things like emotions? "Well…" Light did. There. That was discomfort.

"You have taken it upon yourself to molest me in my sleep."

Light dropped his head onto the plastic, face burning. Was L baiting him, or teasing him? "Eh…" _Wake, you supposedly brilliant vocabulary, wake!_ "Sorry?" _Brilliant._

"It's fine. I don't mind."

"Then don't call it molestation."

"I just wanted to see how you would react."

_Go ahead, ruin the Kodak moment, you manipulative… "_Of course."

"Would Light-kun like to continue?"

"_What?!"_ His head snapped up, disbelief coloring his features.  
There went self control. Eagerness battled with shock, suspicion, and anxiety. And he didn't know who was winning, either.

"Again, just a test."

L received a cuff on the side of his head. "Don't mess with other's emotions - even I don't go that far!"

"Oh, really?" The voice held an unprecedented hint of sarcasm. Astounding.

Light scowled, letting go of any control he'd maintained, while tightening his hold on L. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What?" No sarcasm left.

"That - just then - you were _angry_ or -"

Pale, thin fingers reached back and he felt them twin through his hair, giving it a good pull. "Ow-!" He said on instinct, even though it hadn't really hurt.

"Don't lie, Light-kun; it's not nice." L squirmed out of Light's arms, tugging on the chain between them. "It's late, and I know you'll want your rest; you get cranky without it."

Light suppressed a growl, instead choosing the more discreet, but no less childish, act of sulking. _You're one to talk. What the hell was that for?_

- - - - - - - - - -

L blinked, his eyes tearing, and he refused to relieve a yawn. He hadn't been sleeping well, and now he' d be sharing a bed with a healthy, attractive, intelligent young man. Whom he was chained to. And could possibly be a mass murderer; let's not forget that fact.

_I'll never get a good hours rest with this boy stuck to me._ Well, perhaps 'boy' was not the right word. Young man sounded better, because Light was only a few years younger than him.

His fingers tingled with the sensation of gripping Light's silky hair, and he wanted to try that one more time. Maybe he'd let him. _No. It's exactly those kinds of thought's that will get me killed._ He could not afford to allow appeal to sway his usually un-swayable judgment. Sure, Light was very attractive; what else was new? Well, nothing was new about him, except that he had come clean about his feelings - _as have I, more or less _- but he was still intelligent, not quite on the verge of cunning. He had a good sense of justice, if it wasn't all an act. He could be rather deceptive, but also naïve at some points. An inconsistency without trying; but didn't Light think the same of him?

_We're so alike, it's almost frightening._ But they were also very different; and that was almost maddening.

He temporarily came out of his stance, stretching - and felt a twinge of pain at his lower back. Odd. Where had that-?

He recalled being slammed against the kitchen counter. _Oh._ He slipped his hand under the back of his shirt, prodding. Ouch.


	7. Chapter 7

-1A/N: This continuation below was actually part of the last chapter. I looked at the corner and was like 'hey! 7 pages!' So, I cut & pasted. It's more fluff, and I hope you like. The song is Black Roses Red by Alana Grace. I thought it would fit.

Disclaimer: Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata own L, Light, and Death Note, and that makes me a little sad; I would love to own L and Light.

Song Disclaimer: Black Roses Red is property of Alana Grace and her record company.

_Can I ask you a question please?_

_Promise you won't laugh at me._

_Honestly, I'm standing here, afraid I'll be betrayed._

_As twisted as it seems._

_I only fear love when it's in my dreams._

_So let in the morning light and let the darkness fade away._

_Can you turn my black roses red?_  
_Can you turn my black roses red?_

When L reached back under his shirt, Light wondered about what he was doing. "Ryuzaki?" A feeling of apprehension settled over him_. Oh please, don't let it be from when I shoved him up against the counter; it was an accident._

"Mm?" He replied eloquently, looking back. They had entered their room, and Light felt ready to collapse, but concern kept him on his feet.

"Uh…is that from when I pushed you?"

"Is what from when you pushed me?"

"Can't you feel it?"

A bewildered look was returned. "Feel what?"

Light moved closer; L jumped a little, more surprised than afraid.

Light curled his hand around the shirt's trim before carefully pulling it up, revealing a dark purple and blue bruise forming on porcelain skin. _Oh shit-_ He swallowed, guiding L to the bed. L obediently crawled onto the covers, on his stomach, which would have surprised Light had he not been feeling like a sick, sadistic bastard. Damn his conscience.

Light pushed the bland material up further, then began working his fingers over the tender area, following the curve and arc of L's lower back. His breath still came at regular intervals, but it was louder now, not by much, but louder none the less.

He watched as L pulled a pillow under his chest vertically, laying on it, his arms crossed under his head. He was…dropping his guard? Was this a test? Either way, the bruise was real, and that was all Light thought about.

He began to knead the abused muscles with his palms, careful not to put too much pressure on the discoloration. His mind refused to back off and let instinct take over; had he really done this? He shook his head a little, brushing aside the thought. He could wallow in self disgust and regret later; right now was Ryuzaki time.

Light fumbled with the drawer that was a few feet away, enough that he had to lean over L, who tensed slightly. He ignored the action, retrieving a small container full of an assortment of bottles and mini boxes and such.

"Light? Light-kun? What are you doing?"

"My dad dropped this off the other day, because he thinks we get into too many fights. It's a sort of first aid kit."

"I am not bleeding, Light-kun."

_Why can't you just stay quiet or thank me?_ "I know, I'm not getting something to treat open wounds. I'm getting an ointment that helps soothe bruises. And technically, you are bleeding, Ryuzaki. Bruises are cause by excess bleeding under the skin."

Ryuzaki said nothing to this; he only sighed and rested his head on the pillow again. This prompted Light to screw the cap off, take a portion of the cream from the bottle, and replace the lid. This was kind of nice. The fact that he was actually touching Ryuzaki while helping him was an added bonus.

He couldn't resist squeezing the glob in his hand; he held it there until it was warm, then clamped his hands together, sufficiently sharing the mess. His equally sticky hands found L's back once more, pressing it over the bruise. At least it hadn't turned yellow or black; that would have motivated much more profound guilt-based reactions from Light for a lot longer.

For some reason, and no matter how many times he would revisit their particular scenario - because he _would_ - he hadn't noticed, until that exact moment, that he was straddling L from behind. He felt his shoulders, his back, his stomach, and his legs all tense when reality hit him. He had had a plan - something resembling a plan, he was sure - and this had not been it. L squirmed a little bit, and Light forced himself to not fling his own body to the floor in an attempt to get away from the persuasively oblivious form between his legs. _All right, this is…not…what I had expected. I need to remain calm. Ryuzaki hasn't noticed yet; if I act normal, he never will. And I need to finish with his bruise!_ He snapped himself out of his inner monologue, trying to remain comfortable and in control. Except now, Ryuzaki wouldn't let him. He was unwittingly shifting around, which was in turn having very undesired effects on the young man who sat on top of him. Or maybe they were desired; Light wasn't entirely sure at the moment. "Ryuzaki?" He found his voice, and dislodged it from the back of his esophagus.

L transferred his weight from one side to the other, apparently out of restlessness or the need to release untold sugar based energy. "Yes, Light-kun?"

"Um, would you not move while we're like this?"

The unaware genius was not so unaware anymore. A moment passed by, until he answered in a somewhat embarrassed voice, "my apologies, Light-kun." And then, in an even smaller voice, "are you okay?"

"Not…um…well, I'm fine. It's a little uncomfortable."

"…I'd imagine so." L replied after a thoughtful silence.

- - - - - - - - - -

_It was supposed to be another test; I wasn't expecting him to crawl on me._ L swallowed again, bending his hand back a bit to bite at the tip of his thumb. _And now I've managed to…ah - stimulate Light-kun._ For a genius, he found he could be dreadfully clueless at times. _So much for my IQ…_

- - - - - - - - - -

Actually, despite his casual comments, Light could feel the vague tightening of the muscles just south of his stomach. Not bad per say, but they were tightening in anticipation for something that he highly doubted he was ever going to get. Those disaster-prone hormones of his were becoming quite the problem. He made an unhappy noise, giving up any sane judgment on the matter. He was human, after all.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Light-kun, we need to go to the store."

Light stared at him; L could feel it. "Why?" Came his voice.

"I know you are content astride me-" he felt, interestingly enough, the small twitch given by Light's fingers, "- but I am out of food."

"Only you would dare to call that sugar coated, calorie filled, coma inducing _stuff_ food, Ryuzaki." Light replied from above him.

"Hmm…would you rather stay here, then?" L countered tactfully.

- - - - - - - - - -

No, he would not, or else he would do something bad. Again. Light stood swiftly, letting his arms fall to his sides. The thought - cliché as it was - _freedom!_ rang through his mind, until a _clink _sounded resolutely in his eardrums. He lifted his hand, stared at the chain, then at L, then back once more to the silver links. "You're not serious."

"Of course I am, Light-kun." Then he added in a patronizing tone, "Up two percent."

"Never mind. Let's go."

Light, once outside, knew he almost, _almost_ would have traded the _clink clink_ing of the chain for the _click click_ing of the keyboard.

Almost.

A high pitched giggle caught his attention, once, before he chose to stare at his companion. His companion noticed the girls too, but didn't give even the slightest acknowledgement of their presence. He stayed in his passive, curved stance, eyes narrowed not out of irritation, but out of boredom. Undaunted. Unfazed. It must have been easy; taking into consideration the fact that he had no reputation to tarnish, not like Light did.

He looked up for distraction; the sky was a lifeless gray that he somehow liked and found appealing. A faint mist fell from the smeared clouds. The tiny drops weren't enough to be called rain; you couldn't feel them. They arrived at a bakery, not all that shocking, and Light threw a half hearted look of exasperation L's way.

And received the most unexpected view of his life.

L's hair. Of all the things, it was his hair that first demanded attention. The coal colored tresses looked ethereal; the mist had settled on them, clinging to each loose strand, causing it to cast a shimmering halo. The fly away threads that had escaped were coated with miniature dewy drops.

Light wondered, as he watched his hand rise, why he couldn't seem to resist these foolish urges. There were people everywhere; he shouldn't be doing this. But he was, he felt the water cling to his palm as his hand stroked the moistness of it.

The next thing he knew, he had his body pressed against the back of Ryuzaki, holding him, grip alarmingly tight. Because he had forgotten.

He had forgotten that he was Kira.

And that Ryuzaki was L.

And that they were supposed to kill each other.

Light was quickly rethinking the plan, because he wouldn't give this up. Not this, anything else but-

"Light-kun?"

He squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them again to look at Ryuzaki, who was staring back at him with those unnerving, haunted eyes. Then he reached back and caught Light's own hair in his grasp, pulling him closer.

Their mouths met at the slightly awkward angle, Ryuzaki still pulling at the russet fibers in his grasp. He shut his eyes, tugging L around to face him, and the hand, amusingly enough, only released his hair for a second until regaining a new, more comfortable grip. His own hands clutched the shoulders before them, nervously pulling him closer, as if he would run away. The chain echoed in his memory, reminding him that that was impossible. Light felt the other boy unlock his lips to let him in. He paused, unsure of what to do exactly, then kissed L's lower lip, tongue tip playing with the corners, which he felt turn up into a small smile. He traced the sweet arc and breathed with soft laughter, then slipped past it. He had just began to suck on the fresh sweetness of L when a relatively insignificant movement caught his attention with sound waves.

He regrettably opened his eyes to find a flock of people openly staring at them.

Yes, he needed to work on his self control. Or timing. Either would have come in handy in this situation.

Light kept his hold on Ryuzaki, although now it was considerably more tighter. He gulped; those two girls, right over there - he knew them._ Oh please, give me a break._ He forced himself to not dig his nails into his lover - was he his lover? - and relinquished him. "Can we talk, maybe, somewhere else?" _Did I really just refer to our actions as talking?_

"Of course, Light-kun, just as soon as I get my cake."

Only L would walk into a shop he had just been kissing another guy in front of for some cake.


	8. Chapter 8

-1A/N: Hey look! It's me! I've been reading some fics and pics, all DN. I wonder where this is going, anyway? Somewhere. The lyrics are property of…me! I wrote it. Because I have temporarily run out of other song lyrics. The title is Resistance. Because it is the only thing I can come up with.

Disclaimer: Death Note and all it's hot little characters with their god complexes and quirks belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. The song is mine.

_Who says _

_I have to confess_

_Or express my loneliness_

_I don't want this weak thought_

_Not after so hard I've fought_

_I refuse to give in_

_I will not let you win_

_But to waste this chance _

_Would be a sin_

_I can find a balance _

_A feeling akin_

_But your arms are too tempting_

_As I am attempting_

_To keep from_

_This kiss_

_My heart_

_All amiss_

L glanced at Light from the corner of his eye as he slid the money over the cool, hard counter. Hmm. Maybe purchasing a cake was not the thing to do at the moment, as Light had the air of shame all around him. For once, L knew why, and couldn't identify well at all. So they had kissed; he knew most people were not so accepting of two young men kissing, but he didn't mind, so long as no one tried to kill him.

Oh, that would be bad. And pathetic. To die from some frivolous murder by the hands of a homophobic fool.

And very anti-climatic. Not that such things mattered, but to die so early and in such a lack luster manner was most unfulfilling. And if he _did_ die that way, and if Light was Kira, and not acting - as L was beginning to believe, despite his caution, that he was truthful - then there would be many knew killings.

Possibly.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Why can't he just buy the damned cake and leave?!_ On the outside, Light's face was perfectly blank, with only a hint of patient serenity.

The inside, however, was another story entirely.

His heart was thrashing in his chest, and his mind jumped from frantic and never stopping to empty and vacant every few seconds, and he wasn't even sure which he preferred at the moment. _Please, Ryuzaki, for once, just get a clue and give me a-_

"Light-kun, where would you like to go?"

_Inhale. Jaw muscles will relax from current forced position. _"I think the park will do nicely." The moment the words left his mouth, he realized he was really very anxious and even a little distraught about the oncoming conversation. And that he had been the one to suggest it. As usual, he was gifted with abilities that allowed for manipulation, deceit, reading people like open books, reasoning out difficult tribulations, and the ease to handle any situation.

All except for Ryuzaki.

It figures he would fall in love with his enemy. Who was also a fellow genius; that was supposed to be a plus, not a hinderer. He was his puzzle, his complex conversationalist. He also understood on a psychological level of why Light acted the way he did, more or less. And he never seem to irritate Light, at least not the way others did. L did it in a charming way.

L was intelligent, he was-

_-smooth skin, slim fingers-_

-rational, had a highly developed intellect-

_-and a slender waist, pale lips-_

-and was interesting-

_-and sweet, and cute, and fun to unravel-_

Okay, time to stop. His mental list of pros for L were quickly going in a different direction than what he had started out with.

- - - - - - - - - -

Really, Light was one of the most remarkable things he'd ever encountered. Unless he had managed to voluntarily blush when needed, he was being as honest as ever without meaning to. His face - and it really was a flawless one - was flushed a faint pink, reminding L of frosting. His eyes were distant, his mouth was tense with some unnamable emotion, and his often smooth movements were almost rushed. Extra energy; usually happens due to bursts of adrenaline.

Was he afraid?

No, that was the wrong word for him. Anxious - no, wary. That suited his much better.

- - - - - - - - - -

_What are we going to talk about, anyway? Where, exactly? I can't stand this silence anymore, I need answers._ "Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, Light-kun?"

_What had I been going to say?_ "Nn…never mind."

"Alright, Light-kun."

_Now I remember!_ He snuck a peek at L. _Not that it matters anymore._

- - - - - - - - - -

L spotted the bench that sat atop the tree covered hill. Ah, parks, there was always plenty of covering. He set the cake down on the bench edge lightly, grabbing his something or other by the collar, and pulling him down a little, so that their eyes were parallel and L didn't have to change stance.

"Light-kun." He repeated.

Light's face had just began to return to it's normal hue; now it went cherry again. "…yes?"

"Are you alright?" If he looked close enough, L was sure he could tell the difference between a lie and a truth, no matter how well disguised.

"O-of course." Not that that one was in any way well disguised. A rather cute, ruffled, newly discovered part of Light, though.

"Hmm." L found these strange noises coming from his throat a lot lately. He paused, letting his eyes go soft on Light, then let him go to turn to his frosty confectionary. He lifted the white cardboard lid, and smiled at the white yet faintly red icing. "So, shall I begin, or you?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Light opened his mouth to answer, then stopped. He had lost control, regained it, then Ryuzaki had to go and annihilated it, and he had regained it once more. Now, a part of him was still very practical, thinking of a small, harmless revenge. And he was ignoring the frantic, blushing, stammering, hot and bothered _other_ part of him. He would not let L have the lead in this.

He watched as a frosting coated index finger, bright with glittering crystalline mini-cubes, was awkwardly lifted to what was probably an eager mouth. What he knew was an eager mouth.

His hand shot out and snatched L's wrist, pulling his hand and placing the tasty, sugar enclosed digit in past his lips. He licked his tongue around the oddly delicious flesh, which was no longer covered with the tasteless pink stuff. Light then pulled it out, pleased at the red tinge on L's cheeks, sucking on the fingertip one last moment. His tongue lingered on the nail, then he dropped it. "I will." Ah, so his quick wits were about him. He didn't quite like the bland icing he knew would be on the other's lips, who had helped himself a few times on their walk over here, but would bear it for the treat of L himself.

He gave a quick, confirming kiss to the lips - yes, there was that ick-worthy frosting - and then caressed his mouth up the side of Ryuzaki's cheek, back more, until he found his ear. Light breathed and bestowed an imperceptible trace like advancement on the curvature of soft cartilage.

He felt a small tug on the chain, a _clink_, and felt L's slim hand slip into his own, shackles scraping. His lover - he knew now that L was in fact _his lover_ - leaned his weight on him, free hand clutching at Light's shirt.

"L…"

L leaned against him a little bit more.

Light let fall his shield; it hurt to do so, like a healing hurt.

"…I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

-1A/N: I feel the last chapter was a little too fast; this one will have more depth, I hope. More inner monologues. The lyrics are in pieces, because they wouldn't work otherwise. The rest may appear next chapter. The song is Wonder, written by Megan Rudloff, Will Baker, and Pete Woodruff. Performed by Megan McCauley. Courtesy of Wind-up Records. It hit me; from the movie "Elektra".

Disclaimer: Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata own Light, L, and Death Note. Lucky . ß Lucky people. I swear.

_When breathing's a burden we all have to bear_

_And trust is one thing we're taught never to share_

_Somehow you just seem to shine_

_And I can't help but wonder _

_What it is you do_

_When you help heal the pain _

_And the thoughts of the truth _

_You're a question to the universe_

_A wonder to the world_

_And somehow when I'm with you_

_I never get burned_

L blinked, about to respond, and his stomach became filled with lead. A cold fear. How could he say it? He couldn't; he'd built up his defenses for years. They couldn't all fall away just like that.

But he wanted to say it. He wanted to so badly; he ran his hands through Light's mahogany locks, buying himself time. Light looked at him, waiting, and L closed his mouth. He lowered his head, a feeling like shame - _guilt_, he realized with a jolt - growing like a virus inside.

Then he felt curled fingers cupping under his chin, lifting his gaze to Light, who stared at him almost sadly, but also with a generous understanding. Who else but Light could handle his social weaknesses? A sweet, kind, sympathetic kiss, and L felt the pain seep from his once constricted heart, and his words came easily. "I love you too, Light-kun."

- - - - - - - - - -

Light could not have been more astonished if L had…had…well, that showed how his well developed mind and vocabulary were able to work, at least when it came to L. His words shot through his ears, tiny neurons shutting down in the left hemisphere of his brain. At the same time, the right hemisphere went into overdrive, running through a thousand different scenarios, twice as many verbal responses, and at least a few hundred more physical responses, all of which were voluntary.

It was really all too much. The four main lobes took control in a most demanding way. The frontal lobe, which has control over voluntary movements, as well as language, didn't bother with words. It caused his hand to thrust gently under L's shirt, feeling the heat rise off of him. The heat woke the parietal lobe, which had dominion over sensory information - heat, cold, pain, touch, and body position - and he shifted so that L could bury his pale, pretty, terribly elegant face in Light's shoulder. The occipital lobe caught sight of his black eyes as they closed against the material of Light's own shirt, as well as the thick lashes that surrounded them. Finally, the temporal lobe - sense of hearing, smell, memory, his extraordinary thought process, and his peculiar sense of judgment - managed to catch the wafting scent of coffee, cinnamon, and sweets that is L, hear the small gasps, placed the images on a pedestal in his recollection section, all thoughts went dead, and all judgment fell apart.

- - - - - - - - - -

L, as he hid his scarlet tinted cheeks in Light's clothes, wondered vaguely why his significant other had gone so still. _Like an animal_, L thought. _Either afraid or preparing to strike._ He shook his head, jaw brushing alongside the cotton.

The action, no matter how trivial, brought Light out of his trance like state. "L- Ryuzaki? What is it?"

L had been watching Light for what seemed for forever, and could sufficiently tell whether or not Light was lying most of the time. At least 85 percent of the time. Light was an excellent actor, much to L's dismay.

But this didn't look like an act.

Maybe he just hoped it wasn't.

"Um…" he paused, thinking over his words. He shook his head again, adamantly, cringing away from the small ripple of guilt. It distressed him far more than he thought it would.

He watched as Light cocked his head to the side, long hair falling across his forehead in a unusually charming quality. He watched Light watch him, gaze pensive.

"You don't trust me yet, do you?" He asked slowly, eyes lacking verdict.

L bit the inside of his cheek, thinking. "No, not yet."

He waited. Surely Light would understand. He hoped.

Light nodded. "I see." There was no sign of consent nor refusal.

L winced at the emotionless tone. "I'm sorry, Light-kun." Usually he would never bother with any such frivolity; people who knew him knew he did not care for sparing feelings. He didn't hurt anyone on purpose, it was simply in his nature.

Strong fingers combed and messed his hair as Light pecked another kiss on his cheek. "I know." His breath whispered into L's ear. "I'm scared too."

Never had an analysis been so forgiving. L managed a nod, eyes unexpectedly tearing, and then let out a sigh. He straitened and touched his lips to Light's again, tranquil as he did so. He'd be fine. Light, too. They both would.

Before his mind could come up with the probability of that claim, Light smiled, dragging him down further into the kiss, tongue slipping over his mouth.

- - - - - - - - - -

The two sat down in their respectable chairs, and the typing of keys resumed. The monotony, broken only in their flustered minds, continued on until the clock shone with the bright red numbers 1:03 AM. Only a little while longer, movement ceased at L's computer. Light's body and mind worked together on this one, carrying the insomniac who had passed out to the bed.

- - - - - - - - - -

Matsuda shut the door behind him, creaking softly, hoping that L and Light wouldn't be mad. He'd left his wallet on the coffee table again. To his surprise, however, he saw the computers abandoned. He wandered over their shared room, curiosity getting the best of him, and peeked into the bedroom

_Oh._

L was partially curled up, not as tightly as he sat, but with a relaxed air only the unconscious were blessed with. He had his thumb to his lips, completely ordinary.

Except that he was _cuddled_ up to Light, head resting on a chest that was revealed by an unbuttoned shirt. Light himself had his arm around L's shoulder,, holding him in place, and was also sleeping. He stirred, and Matsuda backed out of the room.

He snagged his wallet off the table and left as quietly as he came. No sense in waking them; they just looked too peaceful together.

- - - - - - - - - -

Light blinked a little. _Is that Matsuda?_ Either way, whether hallucination or actuality, the figure was gone.

Whatever. L was more interesting to look at anyway.

The pretty face was obscured by black flashes of hair, breath coming in little subtle huffs. His thumb was to his mouth again. Light didn't even consider, not even accepting the presence of the cameras, and pulled L's hand away. He flicked his tongue over the colorless nail, then grazed his lips over L's in a tender motion before snuggling deeper into the bed with him.

Yes.

L was much more interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

-1A/N: This is on a lighter note. I actually had the next chapter as this chapter, then I came up with this one. Basically, it's because I just came up with this idea now, and I liked it, so I put it here. It's sort of fluff, and some jealousy, directed from L, at Misa, because she is hanging around Light. The song is where the idea came from.

Disclaimer: Eh, they do not belong to me. Sadly, that is. None it does. The song Girlfriend is property of Avril Lavigne and her record company.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend._

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive._

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again.  


_There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend.  
_

"-and then MikaChan said she was _so_ happy to meet me-"

-_Click click tap click tap click tap tap-_

_"-_and she said she admired my style-"

_-tap tap tap tap click tap-_

"-and that she aspired to be _just like me_-"

-_click tap tap click tap_-

"-and that I was the one who made her pursue her career-"

-_click tap TAP TAP TAP TAP-_

- - - - - - - - - -

_Make. It. Stop._

Light's attention pivoted from Misa's constant, nonstop chatter to L's angry, rapid clicks, resulting in what he was sure was random computer babble, or possibly that he was just back spacing. He pulled open his e-mail, stopped. No. Too long. He needed it to stop _NOW_.

- - - - - - - - - -

His rabid - and rapid - keyboard pounding was his attempt at blocking out the insanely speed-talking Misa. There was nothing to show for his efforts except shredded nerves, a boyfriend he was sure - ninety-five percent, in fact - was entertaining the idea of suicide, and things like uijSDFhuHJjfc8u9o'79 all over the computer screen. Oh, and Misa was still talking, that was additional.

_Maybe Light should break it off with Misa_, L thought wearily. There were, however, two possible results.

1) She would declare her undying love and devotion anyway or

2) she would refuse to leave, and burst into tears.

Which, no matter how impossible it seemed, would be even more frustrating than what was happening now.

-CLICK! TAP! CLICK! CLICK! TAP!-

. . . - - - - . - - . . . - (stop it)

_Oh,_ L paused, listening intently. Light was tapping his pen on the desk. He often twirled it between his finger, but he never tapped it.

. - - . . - . . . . - . . . . (_pause_) . - . - - - . . - - - . . . . . (_pause_) . - . . . - . - . . . - . . - . - - - - - . . - - . - - - - - (Please. Enough. Really you two-)

- . . - - - - . . - - - - . - - . - . - - - - - . - - . . - . - . . - - . . . . . . . - . (Don't compare me to her)

- . - . - - - . . - . - . . - . . - - . . . . . . - . . - . . . . - . . - . - . - . . . . . . - - . . . . - . - . . (-could give a saint a seizure.)

. - . . . - . - - - - - . . - . - - . . . . . . . . . . - . . . . - - . . . . . - - . . . . - - . - . . - - . (As you wish Light-kun.)

- . . . . . - - . - . - . . . (Thanks)

There was a pause, and then he continued. - - - . - - . - . . - - - . . . - . (My love.)

L froze, pencil half way lowered for a response. How very unusual; he didn't think he could ever be so affected by Morse code.

. . . . . - . - . . - . . . . . . - . - - . (Sure thing.)

L sighed, staring - if he had more energy, it would have been glaring - at the scrambled letters on the screen. A furtive glimpse over his shoulder confirmed his suspicions that, yes, Misa was clinging to Light like L to the last piece of cake. With whipped cream. And fudge. And strawberries, covered in chocolate sauce, and little drips of hot, tasty caramel - his mind supplied, quite out of nowhere, a better image; a thread bare Light with chocolate sauce and whipped cream and strawberries with caramel drips - ooooh, and cookie crumbs.

_Okay._ Image overload. L shook the highly sugary vision of Light from his head, sending a quick e-mail to Watari for said cake. However, he was unable to completely wipe the smile off his face. _Mmm. Tasty._

"-and she was wearing the cutest little outfit-"

Who the **HELL** was breaking in on his whimsy fantasy? L hooked his thumb between his teeth, shutting his eyes and _trying_ to pull a solution that would help with Misa-ism from no where, before he did something bad. Like taking the keyboard, hell, maybe even the whole monitor, and whacking-

_Where the hell is Matsuda when you need him?_

- - - - - - - - -

Light resisted the urge to get up and rip Ryuzaki's chair around and look - just_ look - _at his face. Because L had gone really quiet, which wasn't really that unusual, but he had stopped typing, and had on an odd half amused/half pleased smile on those attention snatching lips, drawing Light's awareness to him. And his shockingly soft mouth. Which was annoying, because he was craning his neck for any decent look. Damn. Light really wanted to know what L was thinking about; he'd have bet the Death Note that it had nothing to do with it. For once.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Now, where would all this take place? In the bathtub?_ The smile tugged at his lips a little more. What immense satisfaction a wistful wish could bring him. He snuck another peek at Light, who was patiently fending off Misa in subtle ways. He watched as she hugged his arm.

_That's mine. How dare she._


	11. Chapter 11

-1A/N: The rating has gone up to M for semi-graphic but what I still call tasteful sexual scenes. The lyrics are from MakeDamnSure by Taking Back Sunday. Because I can. I had the beginning of this down, but somehow lost it. Ehh, oh well, all for the better, because it was nothing like this. The lyrics are out of order, because they fit the sequence of events better, I think. Sorry it took so long.

Disclaimer: Death Note is not mine, and I do not profit from it in any way, shape, or form. If it was mine, it would be a happier shonen ai version of the original. MakeDamnSure belongs to Taking Back Sunday and their record company. It _it_ was mine, it would not be nearly as good.

_I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
_

_And we lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close_

_I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way_

_A long night spent with your most obvious weakness  
You start shaking at the thought you are everything I want  
'Cause you are everything I'm not  
_

Light swallowed hard; his hand wavered just over L's right shoulder. If he did this, if L let him - he would…

Well, he would have to, of course. That was the deal he had made with himself. If L let him - then he would give up being Kira.

He still wasn't entirely sure how he was going to do that. If he didn't relinquish his memories, he would never be able to get away from L's suspicion, namely because he would always know L was right. If he did, then touched a death note again, his memories would come flooding back. If that happened…his feelings would stay the same, but his personality could be affected in unforeseen ways. But if the feelings about L remained, then he could…just destroy the death note again. And in doing so, he would be lying to L, his lover. But if he didn't, that just went back to the inevitable conclusion of his demise at his own lover's hands. It would hurt him, and it would hurt L; he didn't want either of them to get hurt.

A smaller, yet still powerful, side of him was screaming this wasn't fair, he never calculated that he would fall in love when he first wrote in the note. If he had known - if he had had some sort of warning that it would be like this, he would have acted differently.

He thought about telling L, but there was, at the very least, a fifty/fifty percent chance that L would kill him, turn him in, given the chance. Kira was L's most challenging adversary yet; he wouldn't give that up…

_But I'm his first love. He has to give it up. He has to, for me. But if I tell him, and he doesn't, or this has all been some sort of ploy…what will I do? I'll die. I will simply die, in more ways than one. What do I do?_

He stared at the sleeping form next to him, semi-curled, protective, thumb to his lips…so defenseless looking. Light wanted to reach over and place his hands around L's neck.

So he did.

His fingers encircled the neckline, sliding up a bit, gaining a firm grip, and he waited. He could feel the living heat, the breathing motion inside it, and rubbed his thumb up the back of it. His eyes blurred with tears, he swallowed, his fingers waiting for a signal from his brain to either tighten or release. He waited; he could so end his threat, his only threat.

He let go.

Then he let out a long, ragged breath, crawling closer to Ryuzaki, burying his face against the back of that tender, warm neck, those hateful tears pressing their way through his closed eyes. He took another breath, audible, trying to calm down. Enough, that was _enough_, he didn't need to think about this now, did he?

_If not now, then when?_

He couldn't put it off forever; a decision was an immediate necessity.

_Make a decision, Light. Now or never._

"Light-kun?" A muffled, soft voice edged it's way to his ears; he opened his eyes. The voice called for attention; it sounded hurt.

"Ryu…Ryuzaki?" He tried, his verbal abilities refusing to work too easily. "What-what's wrong?"

"Were you thinking of hurting me, Light-kun?"

_Ahhh…_ His mind ran in foolish circles, trying to find a way to win the game, and it couldn't even find a way to cheat. "I…um…" He gripped L harder, hands holding the other around his waist. "I thought about it."

"Why didn't you?"

_There are countless reason why I didn't. "_Because…" he thought of the most simple, which was also the most honest, "…it would hurt."

"Me or you?"

"Both." That was easy. Actually, he realized that the fact that Ryuzaki had caught him in such an act hurt as well. He didn't want Ryuzaki to not trust him anymore. Not that he deserved it. Not really.

_But I don't want him to leave. Please, L, don't leave me alone again, if you do that, I'll be nothing but Kira. _

L twisted in Light's arms, rolling over to stare at him, blank gaze meeting one of hidden turmoil. "Why?"

For some reason or other, probably the masochistic side in him brought out by L himself, Light wanted to hear the entire question. "Why what?"

"Why did you put your hands around my neck?"

Light then found that he was immensely satisfied with the overall effect, and realized he was comparable to a kid that felt guilty when he did something bad, and wanted his parents to catch and stop him. "Because I wanted to watch myself let go." And that he wanted to know, that while acting as a vigilant was somewhat morally questionable, his action's origin was good intentioned - and that he was a good person at heart, and able to make a distinction between right from wrong. That he wouldn't hurt the person he loved, even if he was a risk.

L took a deep breath, expression either carefully controlled to project a mask of tranquility, or that was honestly how he felt. Did he trust Light, even after what he had done to him? The chances of that were two percent or less, given L's untrusting nature.

_If he can trust me for this one act - although the odds of that are so very, frightfully slim - I'll be rescued from this never ending fear that if I don't betray him, he'll betray me._

He was asking a lot, too much in fact, but he _needed_ it, he wanted it. The fact that L never trusted anyone with himself would make the act of trusting Light all the more amazing.

"L?"

"….what?" The pause, Light could guess, was from his using the name 'L' instead of 'Ryuzaki'.

Light sucked in a painful breath. "You have to…wait. Wait a second, let me rephrase this."

L waited patiently.

Light ran through a thousand different scenarios, a thousand more different phrasings. He scraped his teeth together, thinking. This was of the utmost importance. "L, I need you to surrender yourself to me." He tried to phrase it delicately; to reduce the shock.

But the moment the request left his lips, L's body went rigid, his breath hitched. A long, unbearable moment passed. "I…" L bite his lip. His eyes were distant, seeing possible outcomes, some more painful than others. He nodded in an unsure way. "Al…right."

Light felt a shock go through him, coupled with affection and the need to reassure L that he was in no danger with his decision. Actions spoke louder than words, especially where the anti-social maverick was concerned, so Light tilted L's head up and planted a kiss on his trembling lips.

_Thank you._

He explored the recesses of L's mouth, all the while aware that the other was shaking. He was eighty percent sure it was from fear. When had he started using percentages like L?

He suddenly noticed that he was speaking aloud, letting his fingers rush up and down L's fragile spine, which arced slightly in a graceful way at the touches. He heard a moan work it's way from L's voice box hopefully. His own words were for L; a softly spoken _shhhhhh, _a whispered_ it's alright_ or _don't be afraid._ L was relaxing, very slowly and in cautious, faint movements, but he was relaxing none the less. He shifted and pushed against Light's restraining hold on him, vainly. A hiss broke from Light; his mouth found L's throat, biting as gently as he could, because he would die - quite literally - before he made L fear him more than he did right now.

_To trust is to be trusted._

A humming like sound, much like _mmmm_, came from L then. Light couldn't contain his delight, and laughed into L's throat, where the vibrations had originated from. He slipped one hand from L's waist to his front, and his fingers labored to open the buttons. L's shirt was shoved away, because he hated that it had conspired to hide L's torso from him. Spiteful thing, being in the way like that.

He took note of the fact that L's body was like his, only more slight in frame. He kissed his way down the throat to the collarbone, then to the chest, which concealed a beating heart. The thought of blood being pumped through L's body made him appreciate the hard working heart, and he nuzzled the flesh there, kissing the demonstrative parts. His lips parted, and he suckled there, actually _feeling_ the sigh of pleasure this time. He smiled again, his hand brushing between L's legs, and heard a whimper. A tremor followed, and L adjusted his body to keep from making those enlightening noises. Light placed his free hand, the other was still focused on keeping L in his grasp, on L's hip, which began to edge it's way under the waistband, gripping the smooth curve of hip bone. Light, for all his brilliance, had forgotten until that moment that he was still wearing his clothes. L, as if telepathic, tugged at them. Light's shirt was pulled back, discarded on the side of the bed behind him, and he undid one button of L's jeans. Inquisitive, curious hands explored his chest, palming him, and he held in a small chuckle at the innocent frisk. He snapped open another button, wrenching the zipper down.

Then, a soft, wet mouth nipped his skin, those lips moistening his suddenly sensitive flesh, and Light, for just a moment, was so enraptured by the sensuousness of it, that he stopped moving.

"_L._" Both hands wove their way through the black, messed hair, one trailing down his lover's back in the process. Then both his hands locked onto L's shoulders, pushing him down into the bed, the covers sinking down with their weight. Flat, pale stomach stretched beneath him, between his knees, as he was straddling L, loving the dazed stupor that came and disappeared in L's lovely black eyes fleetingly. He was aware of his breaths, heated and hurried, and tried to calm down. His hand ran along L's jaw line, holding his flushed cheeks, and he saw a momentary look of fear. It was oddly exhilarating, and sent an emotional spasm to his fingers, which tipped his head up so that Light could comfort him with kisses and whispers. His lips followed down again, and if he could have, he would have wondered what he found so damn fascinating about L's neck. He gingerly tugged the faded blue jeans, and L made a sound of almost protest, his breath catching sharply. Soon enough, although it felt like it took too long for Light's liking, L was thread bare, naked, so very exposed to Light. The trepidation was back on L's fine face, and it was also in his muscles, in the tension that ran through his veins, and Light thought he was having second thoughts of leaving himself uncovered in front of a possible Kira.

"Light-kun…will it hurt?"

Light blinked, flung completely off balance by the question. Hurt? Hurt what?

_Oh. _Realization hit, a little late. "Only at first, and not much if I'm careful."

"Will you be careful?"

Light felt a twist in his abdomen; L tone suggested that he half expected Light to hurt him on purpose, but was still taking the risk. "Of course." That soft, weak voice was distracting him.

He pulled off his own clothes, dropping them wherever they may fall, and reached over to the drawer for the first aid kit. Black eyes watched, curious and uneasy, and they followed it as he replaced it. He was nervous, too; he'd never done this before. Clumsy was not in his arsenal, he didn't know entirely what to do - these statements made him wonder if he could actually hurt the other. _No, that won't happen. I do not in any way lack self control; I can keep myself in check._ He squeezed the lotion, like he had not all that long ago, and stared at the clean, sticky mess. L looked up at him, and Light gave him a smile for no reason at all. He clenched and unclenched his hands, and thin strands of the mess were strung between his thumb, forefinger, and pinky.

He placed one hand on L's shoulder, while the other was placed between L's legs. He maneuvered his hand up, sliding in his index finger. Enthrallment took over as he watched L's toes curl, and he pressed in deeper for another reaction; he was not disappointed as L's lips parted, gasping. He added another finger, stretching carefully.

A moment later, he licked his lips, and pulled L toward him, shouldering one of L's legs. The individualist before him, he could tell, was attempting to relax, but kept jumping at Light's hands on him. He covered his lower part in lotion, quickly, reminded himself to be gentle…

And went inside L, who dug his pale nails into his shoulder. A wave of pleasure crashed over him, and the only thing that kept him from diving in was the abstractly painful clawing at his skin. He paused, composed himself, although the heat and the pressure, and, oh god, the tightening around him made his heart constrict, his willpower weaken.

He placed his right hand above L's head, to gain balance, and thrust forward once. Gratification flitted over his muscles, and he pushed in again, and heard a heavy breath from L, who was trembling. "Are you alright?" He asked, the words coming out unstable.

L nodded, sweat misted his features, his leg and stomach muscles strained. Light took the chance and began to thrust in smooth, repetitive moves, pushing in a little bit further each time. He pushed in deeper, and suddenly L's hands fell from Light's shoulders, nails raking at the sheets. Light, who couldn't stop now if he wanted to - which he most certainly _didn't_ - thrust in again, brushing the same spot, only more so that L actually let out a small cry of ecstasy, pressing up for Light, who placed his free hand under the curve of L's back to hold him closer, pinning the slim, frail, twisting, writhing, sweat covered figure to his own. "Ah - _L_-" his thrust harder, and _felt_ - truly felt - L go over the edge, clutch unyielding, hot and wet breath on Light's chest as he did so. Little strangled cries, gasps, moans, brought Light with him, who collapsed against L, breaths coming with each erratic spasm, a cascade of pleasurable ripples coursing down between his legs.

And then they were holding each other, arms tight in a dead lock, body's limp with satisfied exhaustion. A shift, and L brought his body to Light's again, closing his eyes.

Light managed to roll onto his back, and L crawled up to lay his head on Light's shoulder, the shell of his ear resting over the steady heartbeat. A smile tilted the corners of his mouth, and he looked up at Light shyly.

Light smiled back, relieved, and pulled up the blankets. Later, they could clean up later. Right now they just needed each other.


	12. Chapter 12

-1A/N: Ah, the morning after. I see most of you liked the love scene, yes? It took forever, but that was because I was being lazy, and sort of had writer's block. Rolls eyes And clearly I have an obsession with Massive Attack. The lyrics have been changed slightly. "Her" to "his" "She's" to "He's" and "Every man" to "everyone" is all, just thought I'd mention it. It's all in the second verse. FYI, there goes all the angst in this one, if there ever was any…I included the apple!

Disclaimer: Death Note, L, Light, all belong to Tusgumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

Angel is property of Massive Attack.

_You are my angel  
Come from way above  
To bring me love_

His eyes  
He's on the dark side  
Neutralize  
Everyone in sight

To love you, love you, love you ...

You are my angel  
Come from way above

To love you, love you, love you …

A sleepy moan came from the warmth that was curled up against his side, and Light opened his eyes to see L, awake, staring at him. "Good morning, Light-kun. Did you sleep…what?"

Light kissed the top of L's head, meeting messy black hair in the process. "Nothing. And yes, I slept well. For once." He added.

L shrugged off the words, his shoulder rubbing up against Light's chest. "We need to take a shower. The others won't be here until…about three hours."

_Of course we can't take the day off, even if we did make love last night._ What started out as a sarcastic yet fond thought reminded him of their previous engagement, and his face flushed. _That's right…we really-_

"Ummph-!"

Light glanced over the side of the bed to see L on the floor, the chain tugging between them. "L?" _What the hell?_

"Ah…it seems…you did some damage last night, Light-kun. I can't stand too well."

Light's mouth dropped open, every comprehensible thought turning to dust. "I…I…WHAT-" He scrambled, falling off the bed, somehow managing to do so gracefully, which had L wondering if Light was some sort of human/cat hybrid, what with all his damnable elegance. "Are you alright?" _What did I do now?_

L checked his body, shifting uncomfortably on the floor. "Well, it doesn't hurt really, I just…can't…walk."

Despite his not so discreet way of putting it, L was in fact trying to keep Light calm, who he suspected was overprotective. His suspicions were correct, proven so by the fact that Light picked him up and carried him into the bathroom. "Light-kun?" He asked curiously, wondering why they were in here, of all places. "What are you doing?"

"Muscles."

"What?"

"Hot water is good for your muscles. Epsan salts are, too. So, you're going to have a bath with salts."

_Ehhh…_L assumed a serious, no nonsense expression. "I assure you that is really very unnecessary, Light-kun."

"You can't _walk_, Ryuzaki." With that, he set L down in the tub, turning the knob. "Tell me if it gets too hot." He reached for the salts that sat under the sink.

L curled into his customary position, and felt a twinge of pain. This forced him to sit back, leaning against the cool white tub. This was nerve racking, because he didn't like to be exposed, especially not his chest. Not without Kevlar. To compensate, he wrapped his arms around himself, feeling self conscious. Not that he should, considering that Light saw all of him last night…

He watched white crystals fall into the water, wishing it were sugar. He'd have to find something tasty, like chocolate cake, or chocolate chip muffins, or chocolate…anything. Maybe a chocolate covered Light-

Thought ends there.

He blinked, noticing Light was crouching by the tub, head resting on his arms as he took in L's appearance.

- - - - - - - - - -

L blinked, head hazy with the hot steam. Hmm…the water did feel good, but was it really necessary? Not that it mattered, Light was too obstinate to let him get away without a soak. And he had to admit, he didn't feel quite as much pain as before…

He leaned his head back on the tub, staring up at the rising vapor.

_Mmmm….so warm…_

- - - - - - - - - -

"L?" Light stared, unmoving, as L's eyes fluttered, drifting shut. His black lashes wavered slightly, then he grew still, sliding down just a little further. He saw that the lines of discomfort and tension had disappeared from L's lithe body, and estimated a 64 percent chance - why was he using percentages again? - that the previous night's consequences had been remedied successfully.

He reached in, drained the tub, and snatched the towel from the sink edge where he had put it. Light wondered briefly how to go about the process of picking L up out of the bath without waking him, then simply slid his arms around L's shoulder and under his legs. Water dripped down and ran in trails over his bare stomach. With difficulty, he maneuvered L in his arms so that he could wrap the towel around him. The distracting thought of _he really needs to eat more healthy food_ came across his mind, and he brushed it aside. Although L's weight - _lack thereof - _ was alarming, he rather adored the slim body. _Even though it really isn't healthy._

- - - - - - - - - -

And, here it was again. Light was faced with L's food predicament…but it was really _his_ problem, considering L didn't give a damn if he suffered from malnutrition. And so, out of a sense of obligation and the wish for the continuation of L's existence, Light pushed a bright green apple into L's spindly hands, in place of a chocolate cupcake.

L twirled the apple by it's stem, staring at it as if it were a strange and new, interesting specimen rather than a well known fruit.

Typing resumed, Light clicking away, and had just began to contemplate the silence when he heard the sound of fruit flesh being bitten into and separated from the whole of the apple.

His fingers hovered over the keyboard, and then he recommenced.

Several minutes later, to break the monotony of key tapping, he glanced over his shoulder. L was no longer in his curled up, protective, customary position. He was no longer perched in his chair, on his feet. L wasn't even _in_ his chair.

He was in fact laying, asleep, on the window in a leisurely fashion, body slumped down against the frame, right leg up, foot on the edge, while his left hung motionless over the sill. His right arm crossed over his stomach, and the left dangled from his side, apple gripped precariously.

The apple had a single bite from it.

The chain stretched across the chasm between them.

_If sweets keep him awake,_ Light thought wistfully, _then does normal health food put him to sleep?_

He stood and crossed the small void, all the while comparing L to the princess who ate the poisoned apple. _Does that make me the evil stepmother or the prince? _Light chuckled at the silly thought, planting a quick kiss on L's lips - lingering apple flavor - and enfolded the willowy body in his arms. Light set the apple on his desk, vaguely knowing that he had no where to put L, who could wake at-

"Mmm…Kira…my candy…"

Light blinked. _What?_

"My…my…" L's voice rose an octave, on the verge of panic. "…my…candy….stole…nn…"

Light bit down _hard_ on his lower lip, chest shaking with suppressed mirth. He calmed himself, dismissing his grin. "What's wrong, L?" He asked in his best concerned voice.

"Kira…stole my…nooo…" He snuggled up against Light's chest, who happen to wish he was in possession of a camera at the moment, because this was priceless. Then he remembered the room was full of cameras. He bit back a second chuckle. "What's that?"

The sleep talker shifter around, an adorable scowl tugging at his features. "My…mine. Kira, you stole my pocky…pocky…pock…y…" L trailed off, relaxing, and Light shut his eyes, laughing as quietly as he could.

"Light-kun, I fail to see what you find so amusing."

Light opened his eyes to see an awakened L staring at him with an _I am not amused_ expressions on his face. Light recovered, fixing a cool look on his face, sober as he said, "I'm sorry Kira stole your candy, L."

L's face went blank. "Kira…did…_what?_" He sputtered, before dragging up his most condescending tone. "I believe your IQ has dropped some, Light-kun." The overall effect was spoiled by the tint of amusement behind his eyes, at the corners of his lips.

"You're the one who dreamed Kira _stole_ his sugary food stuff."

L's face was completely serious as he answered with, "the apple gave me nightmares."

- - - - - - - - - -

Sometime later, mindful of his father (and the rest of the task force) Light spoke to L, his back to him as usual. "I want to sleep tonight."

"You just slept last night, Light-kun."

"That's true, but not for very long."

L looked at Light, resisting the urge to quirk an eyebrow at him. Really, why did Light have to waste so much time with sleep…

"Please, Ryuzaki?" Light was aware that he was pleading, and that the others could hear him. "Two hours. Just two hours," he bargained. "Two hours and I'll buy you…chocolate covered cherries."

L shivered. He did love chocolate covered cherries… "Deal. But only two hours."

- - - - - - - - - -

An angel.

The way Light slept, quite unlike L, in his spread out and relaxed form made him look so trusting. The way you could hear his breath coming so softly from his lips was sweet. The way his hair fell over his eyes and obscured his pretty face was all so innocent. All in all, Light had taken on the uncanny resemblance of an angel when he slept. He slid his hand down a tiny bit closer to his face, breathing on it.

L, who was laying with his head propped up by his arm, was watching Light's every move. The position he was in made him uneasy, and he busied himself with thoughts about how someone so…untainted could be Kira.

Light coughed softy, sighing into the blankets.

Yes. Untainted. Kira - Light - thought he was doing the right thing. He was not malicious, he was not ill intentioned. He was…

…delusional.

Mistaken.

_My lover._

Oh dear. L stretched his hand forward, pressing his thumb to Light's lips. Light readily accepted the intrusion, sucking gently on L's recently bitten thumb.

L's eyes widened. _Oh_. He had never suspected Light as a thumb sucker, due to the fact that he had never shown signs _ever_ at night.

L pulled back, earning a displeased sound from Light, who then grabbed his wrist, drawing the back of his hand to his mouth and buried his face against it, nuzzling.

Yes.

Light was untainted.


	13. Chapter 13

-1A/N: Final chapter. I thought of it at 5:00 in the morning today. Thank god for inspiration. The song is Teardrop by Massive Attack one last time, because, really, this song says it all.

Disclaimer: Nothing but the story below is mine.

_Love, love is a verb_

_Love is a doing word _

_Fearless on my breath_

_Gentle impulsions_

_Shakes me makes me lighter_

_Fearless on my breath_

_Teardrop on the fire_

_Fearless on my breath_

_Water is my eye_

_Most faithful mirror_

_Fearless on my breath_

_Teardrop on the fire of a confession_

_Fearless on my breath_

_Most faithful mirror_

_Fearless on my breath_

_Teardrop on the fire_

_Fearless on my breath_

Fingers laced together, rhythmical movements never ceasing. Friction was enough for now, and Light could feel L clutching his shoulders for reassurance. Eyes were closed, relaxed, and the only sound was the occasional sigh or moan from either. A haze, like a dream, cloaked them, sharing moves and sounds and heat. A sheen of sweat graced their bodies, pressed unhurriedly, hours before the morning came. L mumbled something into Light's neck, incomprehensible, quiet. Light smiled back, the atmosphere devoid of tension or fear.

"L." Light said.

"Mm?"

"Listen."

"Mm hm." L replied, breathing into his ear.

Light held the slim body closer, if at all possible. "I want you to know…" he sighed, hoping against the pain in his chest. "…you were right. I'm Kira."

Movement didn't stop; L didn't pull back. Light waited, holding onto that body, waiting.

For the verdict.

His judgment.

His weakest moment, at L's mercy.

_Please don't abandon me. Not here, not now, not like this. L…_

After forever, L, his sweet, submissive, forgiving, beautiful L, who he had been watching, reached up and pulled him down, mouth coming to rest upon his own. No words were spoken. None were needed. Light could have cried, but instead he embraced L harder, letting the other soak in his heat, kiss never broken.

As of that moment, Kira was gone.

He felt raw. Unprotected. Cool fingers explored his spine as warm lips moved against his, feather light touches that tickled. Relief swept through him, burden shed, and Light leaned into the touches, comforting.

They lay together like this, the curve and arc and quiver of each felt in turn by the other, and Light brushed his fingers in a grand sweep up the sweet bend of L's side. Fingers tangled in his hair, hot breath on his cheek and ear, and he pressed, earning a muffled cry from L. Tongue flicked over the juncture of L's neck and shoulder, and L clung to Light, making him smile. Teeth scraped and nipped at flesh, and those fingers trailed down the back of his neck, helpless but safe none the less.

A softly smothered breath of 'Light' called for his attention, and he moved to hear L better. "What?" More moan than word now.

"Mmm…mm…" Too muffled to understand. Light shifted again, turning his ear to L more. The statement was full of pauses and hesitation. "I want… to…"

He stroked his lover's hair, waiting patiently.

"…tell you…a secret."

Light blinked. "What is it?"

"_Lawliet." _A hiss, effort not going unnoticed.

Light waited, uncomprehending.

"My name." L clarified. "Lawliet."

The full meaning struck him, the trust it must have took, as if in payment for telling L his secret, sunk in. He was speechless, stunned, then he withdrew slightly to look at L.

L was staring off at the wall, more or less, not really seeing it, and Light lifted his right hand from the bed, and gingerly directed L's gaze to him. Worried, uneasy dark eyes waited, as if for a blow, and Light watched as a blush unfolded on white skin. Fear and hope warred silently in those eyes, and he put the fear to rest with a kiss, laughing into it. "Lawliet?"

A nearly imperceptible nod. "Lawliet." Arms guided their way around his neck, uncertain but willing.

"It's pretty."

He ran his knuckles down Lawliet's skin, and he made a moan into the caress, or perhaps that had been himself.

"Lawliet." So soft it was almost missed.

"Light?"

"I love you." A promise given.

"I love you too." An returned.

Voices still as quiet, but stronger, more sure. They traded them back and forth once more, bodies merging together, Lawliet tilted his head back on the pillow, Light clutched his arms and kissed down his rising and falling chest, both gasping and whispering and pleading with mirrored words.

"I love you."


End file.
